


Trust in Me (and We Two Will Fly)

by AriadneKurosaki



Series: Not like other demons [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ichigo is an incubus, Light Bondage, Mates, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, a tiny bit of angst, just a whisper I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/pseuds/AriadneKurosaki
Summary: The thing about actually dating an incubus is that Ichigo still struggles to keep his powers under control when he hasn't fed, and some women are still a bit too susceptible to his mere presence. The best and fastest thing he can do, they’ve discovered so far, is direct everything atherwhen someone gets antsy near him. But it's hard to focus on dinner when Rukia just wants to jump him.Fortunately, Ichigo's not one to leave his mate unsatisfied.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Not like other demons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033266
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56
Collections: International Ichiruki Hentai Fest





	Trust in Me (and We Two Will Fly)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: IIHWE Day 3, Playthings
> 
> This is a sequel to "We Are One of a Kind, You and I", and you may be a little confused if you haven't read that one first.
> 
> Mind the tags.

“I think you’ll like this restaurant,” Ichigo says as the black sedan comes to a stop before an elegant, modern building with an awning stationed over a dark carpet.

“Oh?” Rukia’s hand is twined with his, and she makes a little moue of annoyance when he drops it to open his door. “You haven’t told me where we’re going, just to dress up.”

Ichigo selects a tip for the driver on his phone, then climbs out of the back seat of the dark car and closes the door. A moment later he opens hers, hand reaching for hers again to help her out of the car. “I know it’s only been a few months, but I wanted it to be a surprise.” He grins when Rukia swings her legs out of the vehicle and takes his hand before standing. He shuts the door behind her, and the car drives off.

“Oh – Ichigo, this is a _very_ hard restaurant to get into,” Rukia murmurs as his hand finds the small of her back and steers her toward the door.

“I know. I uh – bring clients here a lot for lunch, and they were willing to accommodate me when I asked for an evening reservation.” His hand brushes against her back gently. He sounds a little pleased with himself, Rukia thinks.

It’s a little odd, dating someone when both parties already know that they are _mates_ , selected by genetics, or fate, or some other higher power to be right for one another. It’s even odder when one half of the couple is a witch, sworn to do no harm save in defense of another, and the other half is an incubus with a stronger moral compass than is generally expected in a _literal demon_.

But Ichigo is amber-eyed and utterly soft for his mate as he holds open doors and keeps his hand light against the small of her back as they walk into the modern, quiet sushi restaurant, three months to the day after they first met. His hair is as neatly combed as he can get it, though it’s still bright as a flame under the restaurant’s soft lighting, and he’s put on sharp black trousers and a deep green, collared shirt that contrasts nicely with his eyes. His wings are carefully tucked away, though Rukia still feels the pull of him. She’s not sure if it’s his power or something to do with their being mates, but she doesn’t mind.

His hand strokes gently against her back again, fingertips rubbing against the soft wool and cotton of her plum-hued dress. She’s made more of an effort than usual this evening: the dress is a sheath that skims her modest curves, its hem and neckline both just a little daring although the sleeves end at mid-forearm. It’s December, after all, and even with the black woolen cloak she wears, it’s chilly. Her short hair is tamed by jeweled clips save for the bang that perpetually curves across her forehead and settles between her eyes. Rukia’s even wearing jewelry: a silver necklace and matching earrings that sparkle whenever she turns her head.

“We have a reservation under Kurosaki,” Ichigo tells the hostess when they step inside. The young, dark-haired woman in a sharply tailored suit checks her computer before she looks up at them, and stops dead, pupils dilating and mouth dropped open.

That’s the one annoying thing about dating an incubus: even with his wings hidden, Ichigo struggles to control his power entirely when he hasn’t fed, and some women are still a bit too susceptible to his mere presence. The best and fastest thing he can do, they’ve discovered so far, is direct everything at _her_ when someone gets antsy near him. Rukia’s ready when he does it this time and her knees wobble only a little as she leans closer to him and the hostess relaxes.

“Yes, of course Kurosaki-sama. I have an excellent table for you this evening. May we take your coats?” the hostess asks as she smiles, pupils returning to normal.

Rukia, on the other hand, barely restrains a shiver as Ichigo removes his wool coat and helps her do the same with her cloak. Heat is already coursing through her, and just the touch of his hands on her shoulders as he removes the coat has her practically shaking in her heels. The hostess, none the wiser, picks up two menus as Ichigo hands their outwear to another staff member. They fall in behind her as she leads them through the restaurant. With Ichigo so focused on her, fingertips just barely touching her back as he guides her along beside him, none of the other diners do more than glance up at the young, elegantly dressed couple that passes by. She swears she can feel his wing mantling around her to keep her close, even though the appendages that mark him as a demon are nowhere to be seen.

The restaurant is surprisingly quiet, given that every table they pass is full; couples speak in murmurs and even the few families present seem to keep their voices low. Their hostess leads them to a booth so secluded that it’s almost like having their own private dining room: soft lighting illuminates the table, which is covered in snowy white linen, and cushioned booths, the backs of which are high, patterned metal walls that separate them from other diners. They seat themselves and the hostess hands each of them a menu, though she arches an eyebrow at Rukia’s blown-wide pupils and the way she’s biting her lip as she looks at Ichigo.

“A server will be along in a few minutes to discuss the menu with you. Please enjoy your meal,” the hostess says.

Once she’s gone, Ichigo stops focusing his power on Rukia, and she lets out a ragged breath as he smiles apologetically. “Sorry. I’ll make it up to you later,” he says lowly, as his leg brushes lightly against hers.

The words just send another flush of heat through her, but Rukia’s lips curve in a shy smile. “I don’t mind too much, as long as you don’t leave me wanting at the end of the night.”

This time, the look Ichigo gives her is one full of heat, and his voice is a little rough as he promises, “Never. I think you’ll like what I have planned for later – I thought we could try something new.”

“Oh?” Rukia swallows, mouth suddenly dry. Before Ichigo can answer, a staff member comes by with glasses of water and drops them off before leaving without a word. Rukia drains half of hers immediately, hoping the cool water will help.

He seems to realize he’s already torturing her a little too much, because Ichigo leans the weight of his leg against hers again, comfortingly, and says, “I know the sushi chef here. Do you feel up to _omakase_ , or do you want to order something specific?”

Rukia opens the menu and scans it quickly, using the moment to take another deep, slow breath, but she shakes her head after a moment. “I trust your opinion of the chef,” she decides. “Green tea, I think, unless you’d like wine?”

“Tea,” Ichigo agrees. “I can feel how cold you still are.” _He’s_ a furnace, but Rukia’s sure her leg must be ice-cold against his. It’s cold outside, and the car wasn’t exactly warm.

When their server arrives, she quietly orders a pot of genmaicha, after which Ichigo politely asks, “Is Hikifune-san the sushi chef this evening?”

Their server, an older gentleman with hair going gray at the temples ( _thank goodness,_ Rukia thinks), bobs his head. “Yes, kyaku-sama.”

“That’s great. We’d like omakase for two this evening, and can you let her know that Kurosaki Ichigo sends his regards? I usually sit at the counter.” Ichigo’s eyes flick meaningfully toward Rukia, and their server nods.

“Of course, Kurosaki-sama. I’ll bring your tea in a few minutes.” The server steps away, leaving them alone again.

“The sushi chef is a woman?” Rukia asks, pleasantly surprised. It’s still _rare_ for a woman to work with sushi professionally, after all.

“Yeah, and she’s great,” Ichigo confirms. “ _And_ she seems to be immune to me.” Then his hand finds hers on the table and he squeezes it lightly. “Have you given any thought to what I asked you last week?”

The words make Rukia squirm a little in her seat, and not from arousal. “It’s a big step,” she prevaricates. “And it’s only been a few months, what if…” She lowers her voice. “What if you get tired of me, or something goes wrong, or…”

Ichigo’s smile is soft as his fingers twine with hers. “You know that won’t happen,” he says, and his voice is chiding, but still gentle. “And I’m not asking you to give up your cottage. Think of it like…having a place in the city and a summer home on the lake. And it’s only an hour from the city, we can stay there during holidays and long weekends too.”

“And if something goes wrong?” She _hates_ how small and insecure her voice sounds.

His hand tightens around hers. “Rukia, I know this is…new for me, but if we fight about something, we’ll _talk_ and fix it.”

“Where in the city would you want to be? In your apartment?” She’s stayed there a couple of times, just overnight. It’s small and…efficient. Spare.

Ichigo shrugs. “We can pick something new together.” His tone turns self-deprecating as he adds, “I know it’s not really big enough for a couple, and I don’t think they allow pets.”

“I’m not giving up Kon,” Rukia says firmly, and Ichigo just squeezes her hand again.

“I’d never ask you to, you know that. I like him too, and besides, he’s the only one who will watch football with me,” Ichigo jokes.

Her laughter clearly relieves him, and Ichigo leans back in his seat as both the tea and their first course of sushi arrives, elegant and delicate on plates so thin they are very nearly translucent. Their server pours their first cups of tea before he leaves them to enjoy their meal.

Rukia raises her cup to him and they drink, quietly, and settle together. With the relative seclusion of their booth they can relax a little more and not worry about someone getting caught in Ichigo’s powers. Their conversation turns to less charged subjects: to his work as a financial advisor, to their upcoming double date with the Ishidas, whom Rukia still hasn’t met. She’s grateful to them just the same – it’s Ishida Uryuu whose advice Ichigo has relied on in navigating some of the more… _incubus-specific_ parts of their relationship.

Midway through their meal, half a dozen young women, worse for wear from alcohol, walk by their booth. Rukia nearly chokes on her tea as Ichigo’s power wraps around her just as they begin to react, feet coming to a stop so they can stare at him. Rukia sets her teacup down with a trembling hand and Ichigo casts an apologetic look at her.

As if they’ve forgotten what they stopped for, the women move on, but his power stays. “They’ll be back this way in a few minutes. I –” Ichigo grimaces. “It’s not like this when I eat at the counter.”

Rukia grips the table with one hand and breathes slowly, thighs clamped together. “It’s – okay,” she manages, and smiles at him. But his hand finds hers just the same, and Ichigo leans in to press his lips to her knuckles softly in another apology.

His power stays focused on her until the women pass by again a good fifteen minutes later, by which time Rukia is _shaking_ , one hand white-knuckled as it grips the table, and Ichigo’s pupils are blown wide as he watches her. Their sips of green tea don’t help much, and it’s a challenge to look normal and unaffected when their server comes by with another plate.

“This is the best sushi I’ve ever eaten,” Rukia admits when the last plate is set between them and they’ve both calmed down a little. Each piece has been more delicious than the last, with the very freshest fish, rice far better than any she could manage to make, and just the right amount of seasoning for each piece.

“I’ve known Kirio for a while now, and I bring clients to her counter often. She’s a great chef. But she’s really outdone herself tonight,” Ichigo comments as he picks up a piece of toro laid over rice between two of his fingers. “I’m pretty sure our server told her that you’re with me.”

Rukia’s cheeks heat, and she focuses on picking up her own piece of sushi. “You’ve ah – never brought a woman here before?” she asks.

He just gives her a look and eats his piece. When he’s chewed and swallowed, he says, “You know that’s not how that worked. I eat at the counter with clients and talk about their investment portfolios.”

“Ah,” Rukia says, and pops the delicate yellowfin tuna wrapped around an oval of rice into her mouth. Ichigo’s leg presses gently against hers once more, warm and firm.

Dessert arrives even though they haven’t ordered anything: petite chocolate truffles decorated with gold dust. “With Hikifune-sama’s compliments, and her good wishes for your new relationship,” their server explains.

Rukia flushes pink as Ichigo smiles at her. “Thank you,” she says quietly.

Their trip back to the front of the restaurant winds Rukia back up after their meal: there are _four_ women who get caught in Ichigo’s power before he can focus it on her, and his hand under her arm is the only thing that keeps her steady until their winterwear is retrieved. Ichigo drapes her cloak around her before he pulls his own coat back on. They leave the restaurant arm in arm, and Ichigo politely turns down the offer to call them a car. “We’ll walk a little first. It’s not too cold out,” he fibs.

Instead, they find a concealed area and take advantage of one of the _better_ things about the fact that Ichigo has wings: he can fly them back to her cottage in far less time than it takes to get there by car. His wings spill out of the special panels Ishida has sewn into his shirt and coat, and Ichigo holds his arms out to her. “Come here,” he says, and there’s a low tone of _need_ in his voice. “I promised I would make up for using my power on you.”

Rukia steps into his arms and he scoops her up, tucking her close while she wraps her arms around his neck. “You did,” she murmurs, and leans up to kiss him.

It makes him shiver, and his eyes are dark as they look into hers when their lips part. “Hold on tight,” Ichigo orders, and when she tightens her arms, he bends his knees and then leaps, wings beating dramatically to get them into the air. High above the city it’s even colder than it was on the ground, and Rukia curls close to him, seeking his warmth. The view is spectacular: the city glimmers beneath them, and as they leave it they follow the silver path of a river. The trip back to her cottage is quick; though cold, the wind is in their favor and Ichigo glides easily through the night sky.

In only fifteen minutes they land in front of her cottage. This late in the year the lake is covered with a sheet of thin ice that gleams in the moonlight, and the trees closest to the petite building are bare of their leaves. Ichigo carries her to the porch before setting her down so that Rukia can use her keys to unlock the door. They both hurry inside to get out of the chill air, and Rukia checks the thermostat before taking her cloak off and stepping out of her shoes. Ichigo vanishes his wings with a grumble and does the same.

“I’ll feed Kon,” he offers, and his lips brush against her neck. “Why don’t you put these away and get ready for bed?”

“Ready for bed?” Rukia asks with a raised eyebrow, even as she takes his coat from him.

“Ready for _me_ ,” Ichigo corrects himself, and the look he gives her is so very heated that her shiver has nothing at all to do with the lingering chill from the cold. Rukia hurries to her bedroom and hangs up their things. It’s less plain than it used to be: there’s _art_ on the walls now, colorful prints that Ichigo has brought and hung on the walls for her.

She shimmies out of her dress and hangs that back up as well, and then rolls off her nylons and takes her jewelry off too. From beyond her open doorway she hears running water and Ichigo opening a can, and so she steps over to her dresser and pulls a small bag from the bottom drawer. In a moment, her underwear – soaked – and her bra are both in her hamper, and she pulls on the little confection of chiffon before pulling away the duvet cover on the bed.

When Ichigo steps into the bedroom a moment later his eyes darken at the sight of her, wearing only a tiny pair of black panties and a short, transparent chiffon negligee in the same hue. “Oh,” he says softly, “I guess we both wanted to try something new tonight.” He shuts the door behind him and steps closer, then sets down a small bag of his own on the nightstand.

Rukia’s cheeks turn pink as he turns his attention back to her. His hands come up to her waist and skim along the soft fabric up to her breasts and then to her heated cheeks. Ichigo leans in and kisses her, then, mouth covering hers and tongue slipping into her mouth when she opens for him while her hands grab onto his shirt for purchase. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs against her lips before kissing her again. One hand slides down her back and to her ass, cupping and then gripping to pull her closer.

With an effort, she forces herself to focus on unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his trousers; Ichigo’s other hand joins the first one and he pulls her right off her feet and up against him, hips grinding against hers as she moans. Even through his pants the feel of him, hard and hot, sparks another fire in her, and Rukia almost rips his shirt in her efforts to shove it down off his shoulders. His wings flare out once more and Ichigo sighs with relief into her mouth as he rolls his shoulders and his wings stretch to their full span. He lowers her to the bed and shoves his shirt the rest of the way off, before his trousers and boxers land in a pile on the floor and he joins her on the mattress to find her mouth once more and send his tongue sliding against hers, hands hot against her skin as he keeps her close to him.

It turns out, Rukia has learned over the past few months, that Ichigo _loves_ kissing her. She loves kissing him, too, especially when he’s like this: barely leashing his power and already needing her. When Ichigo’s mouth slides down her neck, she reaches for his cock and her heart skips a beat at the way he moans against her skin and pulls her closer, tongue laving over her and teeth nipping. She strokes along the length of him, savoring each moan and pressing closer when Ichigo whispers her name against her skin. He feels like velvet over steel, so big that her fingers don’t meet when they stroke, and Rukia – well. She can’t wait to feel him inside her again.

His lips come back up to seize hers, and Rukia listens to his moans eagerly, pressed against her lips as they are. “You haven’t told me what you want to try,” she whispers against his mouth when they draw back a little to breathe.

His power reaches out for her – gentler than it was in the restaurant, but no less potent. “I’ll show you,” he murmurs in her ear. “Lie down for me with your hands above your head.”

Rukia shivers as his power washes over her and does as he tells her, petite frame stretched out for him. Ichigo’s hands are always so _careful_ when he does this, and tonight is no different: with silky black ribbons from the nightstand he binds her to the headboard, testing the give of them. He keeps a hand on her as he reaches for the bag on the nightstand and pulls a few items from it, smirking at her when she strains to look. “Are you going to be good for me?” he asks, voice pitched low and eyes honeyed amber as they meet hers.

“I’m _always_ good for you,” Rukia protests, before shuddering her pleasure and gasping as his hand cups her and one thumb presses against her clit through the thin fabric of her panties.

“You are,” Ichigo agrees, and leans in to cover her mouth with his as she arches up against his hand. Against her mouth he whispers, “If you need me to stop and let you out of the ribbons tell me _red_ , remember?”

“Yes,” she whispers in return, eyes fluttering shut as she gives herself over to him once more.

His lips drag down her skin, finding her neck and then her breasts through the soft fabric of her little negligee. His lips close around one nipple straight through the fabric, and Rukia hisses her pleasure as the friction sends a bolt through her. Ichigo pays the same attention to her other breast, his tongue and the chiffon quickly making her nipples stiff beneath the fabric. “You’re always so good for me. And you were so strong tonight, even with my power wrapped around you.” The words are murmured and mouthed against the skin of her stomach, as he peels her already-wet panties down her legs and then slides her leg over his shoulder.

Anticipation shivers through her as his breath warms her skin, but then she hears something odd – a soft buzzing noise that quickly stops. “What…?”

She feels him smirk against her skin. “Hmm, you’ll find out in a minute,” he says, and his tongue slides through her folds, licking up the wetness already soaking her. “You taste so _good_ ,” Ichigo huffs and dives in, hands clutching the full curves of her ass while his tongue goes to work and his lips follow, making her moan his name as her hips arch to meet him. Pleasure floods her nervous system as his lips close over her already-swollen clit, and Rukia throws her head back to cry out as her hands and wrists fight against their bindings, aching to grab for him, to grab onto anything.

Then the buzzing starts up again and he pulls back, mouth slick with her. Rukia whines, but then a shocked gasp leaves her lips as something smooth and cool presses against her skin and vibrates, sending pulsing sensations through her clit and making her jerk up towards him again with a cry of his name. It’s a _vibrator_ , she realizes immediately, and bucks up towards it helplessly.

“Do you like that?” her lover’s voice asks, and Rukia struggles to focus on him.

“ _Yes_ ,” she moans as his hand moves and the angle is _just right_ , sending her up, up, and –

Ichigo pulls the buzzing toy away, and Rukia whines as he grins down at her. “Not just yet,” he whispers. “I have something else I want to try too, if you’re willing.”

“What is it?” she asks, and he angles her higher so that his fingers can more easily slide lower, past soaked and swollen lips.

“You’re all mine,” Ichigo reminds her, voice warm and low as he lets her leg slip from his shoulder and rises higher, lips on her neck. “I want to have you in _every_ way.” One fingertip presses lightly at the tight pucker of skin between the curves of her cheeks, and Rukia’s lips part on a startled gasp. “I want to see how you _feel_ , having my fingers inside of you here. And my cock, eventually.” When her hips jerk involuntarily, he chuckles softly. “Do you like that idea?” Rukia is silent for long enough that Ichigo raises his head to look into her eyes and say more seriously, “Just tell me if you don’t, Rukia. You’re my mate and I want to please you.”

She swallows, hard, as he looks at her. His power is washing over her, her pussy is soaked but empty, and her clit practically throbs in time with her heartbeat. “I’ve…” Rukia swallows again. “I’ve never – done that. Or really thought about it.”

His lips are soft on hers, wet with her though they are, and his free hand strokes through her hair. “But you’re thinking about it now,” he murmurs when he pulls his mouth from hers. “Tell me what you want, my little witch.” There’s possessiveness in his endearment but his voice is soft.

Rukia bites her lip, surprised her cheeks aren’t on fire. Ichigo waits patiently, fingers still gentle as they drift from her hair and down to the nape of her neck. “I trust you,” she whispers, finally. “I want you, always. And – and I’d like to try it.”

He kisses her again, hand resting against the back of her neck to support her as he whispers, “Thank you” against her lips. Ichigo slides back down, lips pressing to her clit again before he repositions her, one hand stroking soothingly over her leg. She hears something click and tries to look up and see what it is, but then Ichigo brings the vibrator back and she’s too busy gasping for him as he teases her, the soft silicone brushing over her skin but never firmly enough to push her over the edge.

One fingertip presses at the pucker of her ass, slick and gentle but insistent as Rukia moans for him. It feels – odd, and she squirms, but then Ichigo changes the angle of that questing finger and she gasps instead, arching toward him. “Oh,” she whispers, and is rewarded with the vibrator on her clit, pressing just so as she moans for him.

His finger slides inside easily, and Rukia quakes beneath him. Even with the vibrator it’s not enough, not _quite_ , and Ichigo murmurs against the skin of her thigh, “Tell me what you need, Rukia. Tell me how you want me to make you _come_ for me.”

Her hips jerk up and she whimpers at the feel of the vibrator as it hums against her. “I want your fingers inside me,” she gasps out, tugging against her bonds.

“Hmm, inside you where? Tell me,” he orders. His finger _moves_ , and she chokes on air.

“In – in my pussy.” The words are almost shy even after months of being _his_ , but Ichigo rewards her for them by sliding not his fingers but the _vibrator_ into her pussy, making her cry his name as the hard yet soft silicone fills her. When his lips find her clit and he thrusts with the vibrator, with his finger, Rukia falls over the edge so fast and so hard that she screams for him, pleasure radiating outward through her body and pussy clenching down on the toy over and over.

She pants as she comes back to herself, hands tugging helplessly on the ribbons while Ichigo slides the vibrator away. “Did you like that?” he asks teasingly. His finger is still inside of her, thrusting slowly as Rukia shakes beneath him.

Her eyes meet his, dark with pleasure, while Ichigo grins at her. “Yes,” she whispers, and the reward for her admission is his mouth on her once more, his tongue lapping her oversensitive clit and making her moan again, the sound high-pitched and broken.

Ichigo’s finger slips away, but two return, pressing gently but inexorably as she shakes and moans beneath him. “All mine,” he whispers against her, lips brushing against overheated skin with each word. “You’re all mine, and I’m going to make you come for me again and again. Do you want that, Rukia?”

The feel of his fingers inside of her is – it’s indescribable, too much and not enough all at once, pressing on sensitive skin and stretching. With the aftermath of her first orgasm still shuddering through her, Rukia pulls at the ribbons holding her down again. “Please,” she whispers, pupils blown wide as she looks down at him, pussy dripping for him and clit throbbing as he touches her.

“Please _what_?” he coaxes, fingers thrusting into her as he says the words. Ichigo laves her with his tongue again, drawing out a high cry of pleasure from her kiss-swollen lips.

“I _need_ you,” she moans instead of explaining, and pulls so hard that the bed creaks ominously.

“Mm, tell me what you need,” Ichigo orders as he looks up at her, flushed and panting as her hips buck towards him. “You know I’ll give you _anything_ you need, anything you _want_ , don’t you?”

“I need you _inside_ me, I feel so _empty_ without you filling me,” she moans into the air, and her hips jerk up toward his mouth again, so roughly that he holds her down with his free hand.

“And what about this?” he asks as his fingers thrust again, pulling another moan from her throat.

Heat rushes over her and Rukia shivers beneath him as she whispers desperately, “I need you to fuck me first, I need your cock filling me, _please_.” There’s a note of pleading, almost a whine in her voice as her body shakes for him.

His lips press against her pussy again, kissing hot, blushing skin before his fingers slide out _very_ slowly. “Breathe for me,” he murmurs. Rukia whimpers for him instead, and his lips find her hip this time. “My sweet mate, you need me so much, don’t you?” he asks softly.

“Please,” Rukia begs again, and Ichigo smiles against her skin before he raises his head from between her legs. She tugs on the ribbons, making the headboard creak once more.

“Hmm, do you want out of those already?” he asks teasingly. “You must need me _very_ badly.” His hands stroke along her legs and up to her breasts as he follows, cock thick and heavy when it brushes against the crease of her thigh. His fingers pluck at the delicate lacing holding her negligee on and it falls open, revealing her breasts to him and hanging only by the slender straps falling off her shoulders.

She swallows hard and looks up at him, eyes wide and damp.

The space between Ichigo’s eyebrows wrinkles and he presses closer to her, lips touching hers gently. “Did I tease you too much?” he asks in a whisper. When all she can do is shiver for him, he promises, “Don’t worry, I’ll give you _exactly_ what you need.” Ichigo reaches up and expertly releases her from the ribbons with a flick of his fingers. When she practically flings herself up at him, arms wrapped around him tightly and hips pressing against his insistently, he slides an arm beneath her back to hold her in turn. His other hand urges her leg up over his hip and he ruts against her, coating his cock with her juices before thrusting home.

The sound Rukia makes isn’t entirely human, and her nails bite into his back as Ichigo gives her only a breath to adjust before he’s fucking into her, cock stretching and filling her so perfectly that she cries his name into his shoulder, hips arching to meet his.

“Fuck,” he gasps into her ear before his mouth finds hers again as he braces himself on one arm to fuck into her harder.

“I— _Ichigo_ ,” she groans against his lips, already shaking for him as his hips rock into hers. Rukia holds on tighter, and their panting fills the air as they move together, bodies twining. Every thrust sends her higher, and when he changes the angle of his hips she gushes for him.

“You’re so good,” he moans for her, before her name falls from his lips, syllables breaking apart. Ichigo’s hips speed up and he urges her leg higher on his hip as his lips drag lower, finding her neck and sucking until red blooms on her skin. “Moan for me,” he demands when she falls silent, lips bitten between her teeth. “I love to hear you, I love hearing the way I make you feel.”

Her teeth release her lips and Rukia lets herself give into his order, lets her moans fill the air as he fills her and grinds his hips against hers. “Please,” she begs again, and Ichigo raises his head to meet her eyes.

“Tell me,” he whispers coaxingly. Her pussy clenches around him and Ichigo smirks. “ _Oh_ , you need me to touch your clit so you can come again, don’t you,” he guesses. “Is that what you need?”

“Ah – uh-huh,” she whispers, voice high, and Ichigo gives up on bracing himself to slide his hand between them and stroke the swollen, reddened bud. “I- Ich-i- _go_ ,” Rukia chokes on his name and her hands find his wings, caressing so that his hips stutter against hers.

His voice is a spur to her pleasure, telling her how _good_ she is, that she’s _all his,_ that he won’t stop until she can’t even move. His words and his fingers drive her up and over the edge again, and Rukia screams his name as her pussy clutches at his cock while pleasure crashes over her. He doesn’t stop, fingers still stroking as he thrusts into her, and another orgasm washes through her, another swell of pleasure that makes her shake beneath him. Ichigo fucks harder, once, twice more and his cock seems to swell inside of her before he follows, mouth seizing hers as he spills himself inside of her and grinds against her so that she cries out again, shivering beneath him.

They stay like that, twined and bound together as they kiss, and Ichigo’s wings mantle over them, blocking out everything but _them_. “I—” Rukia’s cheeks flush and instead of saying anything else she presses closer, but he’s already caught her.

“Tell me,” he coaxes, cock thrusting teasingly. He’s still hard, still _ready_ for her.

Rukia chickens out and instead she whispers, “I still need you.”

His hand strokes along her hip and thigh gently, and he kisses her again. “You always need me _so much_ , but tonight you’re desperate for me, aren’t you?” he asks against her lips. When she squirms beneath him, he thrusts once again and makes her gasp as he admits, “I need you too.” But then he pulls back, sending their combined release spilling out of her, and rises onto his knees. His cock is still thick and hard for her, gleaming wet in the low light of the lamp on her nightstand.

Rukia leans up onto her elbows, eyes wide as they meet his. Her lips are red and kiss-swollen. “Do you?” she asks.

Ichigo glances meaningfully down at his still-hard cock and then meets her eyes again. “Always,” he promises. “Let me show you.” Before she can answer, he’s between her legs again, hands on her ass once more and dragging her closer. Without the ribbons keeping her in place, Rukia can lean up on her elbows and watch as he opens a little bottle of clear liquid and drips it onto his fingers. But then he asks, “Okay?” as he looks at her with gleaming amber eyes, and waits for her nod before his fingers push between her cheeks once more and her breath hitches when they slide inside, body already beginning to shake again.

She grabs for him and Ichigo obligingly leans into her, tipping her backwards even as he slants his mouth over hers and thrusts his fingers inside of her slowly, over and over. They scissor, making her gasp, and he grins against her mouth as he keeps going. He parts his lips from hers to make a grab for the bottle again and push more of the slick substance into her while she shivers and arches towards him and then away, unable to stay still.

“I’m going to add another finger now, okay?” he asks quietly against her lips, and Rukia _shakes_ against him but nods. His eyes meet hers before Ichigo drags his lips down to the base of her throat. “Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down.” His words are low in her ears and when a third finger presses into her on his next thrust she tenses but then relaxes beneath him as he kisses her again, his power drifting over her while his fingers thrust and his tongue licks into her mouth.

Rukia loses herself in him for a while, in the press of his fingers and the way he kisses her, in the way his body covers hers and his wings hide them from the world. When his fingers leave her suddenly, she gasps again and comes back to herself, eyes drifting open to look at him.

“Do you think you can take me?” Ichigo asks and brushes warm lips against her kiss-reddened ones. His voice is gentle and coaxing, softer than she expects, even though she can feel the line of tension in him and the weight of his cock against her thigh.

Her cheeks flush as Rukia tells him, “I’d like to try.” She doesn’t expect him to pull away from her and she whines a little, but Ichigo just leans back in and presses his lips to hers.

“So needy,” he teases, but gently, before one arm slides around her back and pulls her up with him. She lets the opened negligee, which looks rather worse for wear, drop from her shoulders and onto the floor. Ichigo rearranges the pillows and before Rukia can ask why, he’s easing her onto them, onto her hands and knees with the pillows cushioning her.

The little bottle clicks open again and when Rukia turns her head to look he’s coating himself in lube, cock hard and cheeks flushed as he looks at her. “Do you like what you see?” she asks, teasing him in return. She doesn’t expect him to lean forward and _bite_ , ever so gently, the curve of her ass, and she yelps as his teeth press against her skin and then draw away.

“You look _incredible_ ,” Ichigo admits, and his breath hitches as he grabs for the vibrator – it’s slender, black, and now that she can see it, Rukia realizes it’s slightly curved – and then presses close to her. “Your pussy is full of _my_ come, and I’m going to fuck you again and fill your ass too,” he promises, voice low and husky. It’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever said to her – and it might be the filthiest thing he’s ever said, _period_ , because his cheeks are redder than apples and hers feel like they’re going to burst into flames.

But then he curves himself over her, kneeling with his knees between her legs, and kisses the nape of her neck. “Ready?” he asks.

Rukia pushes herself back against him. “Yes.”

Ichigo straightens up and one hand aligns his cock. The head of him presses gently at first, and then more firmly, sliding through the loosened ring of muscle. It’s – Rukia feels as though she can’t breathe, it feels _so_ – she shivers beneath him and grabs onto the pillows. She tenses up, not from pain but from the _overwhelming_ feeling of him inside of her. “Okay?” he asks softly, and his hand strokes along her back gently. “Breathe for me,” he reminds her as her breath hitches.

“It’s…” Rukia’s cheeks flush again.

“Tell me,” Ichigo coaxes softly. He’s _shaking_ behind her.

“I want more,” she whispers nearly inaudibly, and trembles when Ichigo’s hips stutter forward. She already feels so _full_ , shockingly so, and she knows he isn’t even fully inside of her.

“I can give you more,” he murmurs, and his hand comes up, letting the vibrator settle against her pussy as her breath hitches. He doesn’t turn it on yet, just lets the soft silicone drag over her skin. “You’re so _very_ good for me.” He presses forward again and she moans for him, his name stuttering past her lips. When he draws back and presses into her again, she cries out but arches back against him, and Ichigo moans her name into the air.

Then he does turn the vibrator on, and Rukia _keens_ for him as it shudders to life against her clit. It drives her higher, _fast_ , and Ichigo takes advantage of her pleasure, fucking into her and speeding up whenever she starts to press back against him. Soon they’re moving together, his cock filling her over and over while he uses the vibrator to please her. She feels when he loses control, hips shuddering and pumping against her while he arches over her, telling her again how _good_ she is, how he’s going to make her come for him again, how he’s going to fill her up and claim her over and over. His free hand finds one of her breasts and cups her before his fingers pinch and roll her nipple, sending another rush of heat through her.

The vibrator presses just right and Rukia cries his name again, voice hoarse as she arches back against him and her pussy clenches on emptiness as she comes for him again. “I need…” she gets out, and Ichigo leans over her, panting.

“Tell me what you need,” he breathes. “Just want to please you.” His hand twitches and the pulse of the vibrator makes her shudder.

“My…” The haze of pleasure makes it difficult to focus, but finally Rukia moans and gets out, “I need something inside me, your fingers or the vibrator…just…”

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispers, and the vibrator pulls away just long enough for him to reverse it against her skin and slowly slide into her. “How’s that?” Her breath leaves her in a high-pitched gasp as it fills her, and he’s no better, huffing out a strained breath as the vibrations affect _him,_ too.

Rukia arches back against him and _wails_ in response, shaking beneath him. His thumb finds her clit and Ichigo demands in a harsh voice, “ _Again_. Come for me _again_ ,” in her ear. When white-hot pleasure washes over her for a fifth time that night tears come to her eyes unbidden and Rukia is reduced to low moans, his name on her lips, as he pumps into her once, twice more. He throws his arm around her waist and drags her back against him, groaning her name, body shuddering against hers as he comes, cock throbbing inside of her while he fills her with a rush of wet heat.

Ichigo just barely manages to avoid collapsing on her, instead pulling his cock from her body as gently as he can before he rolls off to the side, wings vanishing, and brings her with him. The buzzing of the vibrator stops, and he slides it from within her just as gently. Rukia curls up against him, body trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure as Ichigo holds her tight. She can feel him shaking, too. “My sweet, sweet mate,” he whispers finally, when their breathing has evened out a little. His hand threads through her short, dark hair and strokes softly. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Rukia presses closer, seeking his warmth, but all she can do is nod softly from where her head rests against his chest. Her legs tangle with his as she lays against him, sated and drained from their lovemaking, from the pull of him feeding off of her. His whispers and the feel of his hand stroking through her hair settle her, pulling her into sleep, but after a little while Ichigo shifts beneath her and she grumbles, eyes opening to look up at him.

“We should get cleaned up,” Ichigo murmurs.

“Not sure I can move,” she mumbles in response against his skin, and raises her head to glare when he laughs softly.

“I’ll do all the work,” he promises, and edges away from her slowly so that he can get out of bed. Ichigo turns to reach for her, one arm sliding under her knees and the other around her back so that he can pull her against his chest. She has to open the door for him, but they make it to the bathroom, and he sets her down gently so that he can turn on the shower.

Rukia wobbles until he steadies her, and Ichigo wraps an arm around her again, leaning over her to kiss her. “Taking care of me?” she asks softly when their lips part and he strokes a warm hand along her back.

“Of course I am,” he answers, and kisses her again as she leans into him. His free hand reaches in to test the water, and then he helps her into the shower, grinning when her legs wobble again. “Oh, I really _did_ fuck you until you can’t walk, didn’t I?” he teases, and sputters when Rukia works up the energy to flick a little water into his face.

But his teasing is gentle, and his hands are too as they wash each other, using soap that smells sharply of lavender and tea tree oil. He washes her hair, massaging her scalp so that she murmurs in enjoyment, and he is especially gentle as he helps her rinse. She’s too short to wash his hair for him, but her hands are elsewhere, soft and careful under the hot spray until they are both clean and free of soap.

When Ichigo turns the water off and pulls the shower curtain open he wraps Rukia in a towel first, shielding her against the cooler air of the bathroom before he uses a second towel to dry himself. His lips touch her shoulder, and she leans into him, still a bit wobbly on her feet until he seats her on the closed lid of the toilet and uses a smaller towel to soak some of the extra water from her hair. “I’m going to clean up the bedroom, why don’t you dry your hair?” he suggests, and hands her the little dryer from under the sink when she nods.

The whirr of the dryer drowns out whatever Ichigo is doing in the next room, and her short hair is dry by the time he comes back in, still wrapped in his towel and carrying folded nightclothes for them both.

It’s all so very _domestic_ , and it makes her eyes fill with tears. When he sees them, he drops the clothes on the counter and asks a little frantically, “What’s wrong? Was I too rough, are you in pain?” Ichigo leans over her so that he can cup her cheeks, thumbs brushing the tears from the corners of her eyes.

The words pull a wet laugh from her and Rukia leans forward so that their foreheads are touching. “I’m a little sore, but no, it’s…” She looks up at him, violet eyes meeting his amber ones, and says, a little embarrassed, “I’m – I _like_ this,” she confesses. “I don’t want you to leave in the morning.”

His smile is soft, and he brushes another tear away. “I’m not going anywhere. You have me for the whole weekend, remember?”

Rukia leans into one of his hands, but she scoffs and mutters, “I can’t believe I’m doing this _in my bathroom_ of all places.” Ichigo’s brow furrows, but he just stands there with her, hands still warm against her skin. “I’m in love with you and I know I’m just one woman and I’m not as experienced as – as you but I love you and I don’t want you to leave on Monday morning,” she says in a rush, cheeks flushing bright red before she clamps her mouth shut, teeth worrying at lips still red and swollen from his kisses.

“Oh,” Ichigo whispers, and leans in, lips touching hers lightly. “Come here.” His hands leave her only so that he can pick her up and cradle her against his chest, towel and all. His strong arms press her close against his bare skin and he kisses her again, coaxing her mouth open so that he can deepen the kiss. After juggling his hold on her so that he can grab for the pile of nightclothes again, he drops them on her lap before he carries her back to her bedroom.

His time while Rukia dried her hair was well-spent: the sheets are fresh, the pillows restored to order at the head of the bed, and the duvet cover is neatly pulled back. There’s no sign of the playthings they’d used, and a cracked-open window lets in fresh, cold air, chasing away the scent of their activities. Ichigo sets her down gently and unwraps her towel, dropping it on the floor before he reaches for the folded white nightgown. Without needing to be prompted Rukia raises her arms so that he can pull the soft cotton fabric over her head.

He does the same for himself, letting his towel fall beside hers before he pulls on a pair of dark green cotton jersey pajama pants and an old, snug gray shirt. “Now,” Ichigo says gently, and joins her on the bed. “Where have you been hiding that? How _long_ have you been hiding that?”

Rukia clears her throat awkwardly. “Which part?” she asks in a small voice.

Ichigo wraps one hand around hers, twining their fingers together as he meets her eyes. “Let’s start with when you started thinking that you’re not enough for me,” he suggests.

“The first morning afterwards, when you left,” she admits after a long moment of silence. She sighs when he tugs her tight against him and Rukia bites her lower lip again. “You walked away so easily, and I was a mess for three days. And anyway, you could have any woman you want. As _many_ women as you want.”

“Ishida’s right, I was three kinds of idiot for leaving you alone that morning,” Ichigo mutters. He tightens his hold on her again and keeps his eyes on hers. “I don’t want anyone else. I haven’t since the minute I appeared on the lakeshore and saw you,” he says firmly. “I was scared that morning, but I wasn’t _fine,_ and I felt like something was missing until I saw you again on your porch. You’re my _mate_ , Rukia - we’re connected, _here.”_ His hand tugs hers to press against his bare chest, over his heart.

When Rukia’s eyes fill again he says quietly, “I’m in love with you, too. I have been for a while now, I just didn’t…want to scare you away by telling you so soon when saying we’re _mates_ was probably overwhelming enough. And I want you and _only you_. Sometimes I have to stop myself from flying here in the middle of the day just so I can claim you again.”

Rukia presses closer, although her cheeks turn red again. “I…wouldn’t mind,” she mumbles. “It’s lonely here in the winter.”

Ichigo’s lips find hers again, but when Rukia shivers as a cold breeze wafts from the open window, he snaps his fingers, and the window shuts and locks itself. “Come on, let’s get under the covers before you freeze.”

They climb into bed properly and Ichigo pulls the blankets and duvet up as Rukia settles into his arms. When they are covered to their chins and she’s pressed against his warmth, she says quietly, “That’s why I’ve been so afraid of saying yes when you ask me to find a place in the city with you.”

Ichigo hums under his breath and his hand strokes along her back, warming her through the fabric of her nightgown. “Me wanting to move in together didn’t tell you that I’m serious about you?” he asks, a cautious note of teasing in his voice.

“I didn’t say it was logical.” Her words are mumbled against his chest, and Ichigo rubs her back more firmly.

“Rukia.” At her name, she looks up at him, and he covers her mouth with his, soft and careful but thorough, so that she leans up for _more_ and moans against his mouth. “I love you,” he says when their lips part. “I’m _your_ mate just as much as you are mine. I’ll be as patient as you need me to be and fly here every weekend if that’s what you want.”

“I love you too.” She huffs out a breath when Ichigo’s arm tightens around her. “And I don’t want you to fly here every weekend.”

“Does that mean you want to find a place together?” Ichigo’s voice is soft and hopeful in her ears.

“Mhm. Something sunny with an extra room where I can work,” she murmurs. “I won’t – I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

Ichigo tucks her even closer. “You couldn’t be. Besides, you have the vacation home, remember?” he jokes lightly. A little _brrt_ echoes before Kon jumps onto the bed and settles himself into the depression between their legs, making himself comfortable atop the duvet and blinking at them slowly before he closes his eyes for another nap. “And I know we need enough room for the cat,” he adds, and reaches his hand down to scratch behind Kon’s ears. He tucks Rukia closer and kisses her forehead. “Thank you.”

Rukia yawns widely and settles closer to him, eyes slipping shut. “For?” she asks.

“Trusting me. Wanting to make a life with me. Loving me, and being brave enough to tell me so.”

She’s already dozing off, lulled by exhaustion and his warmth around her. “You’re so sappy for a demon,” she teases sleepily.

Ichigo huffs in amusement. “It’s your fault,” he protests, and his fingers stroke her back again as he settles deeper under the covers with her.

“How’s it _my_ fault?”

“Mm, you make me want to be sappy,” he mumbles into her hair, “because I love you.”

Rukia’s arm tightens around his chest. “I love you too,” she whispers.


End file.
